Such power split transmissions have a continuously variable power branch and a mechanical power branch that are summed by a summing gear set.
The document DE 10 2006 004 223 A1 discloses a power split transmission with a continuously variable power branch and a mechanical power branch that are summed in a summing gear set, wherein the summing gear set consists of a planetary gear set with a double planetary gear, two sun wheels, and an internal geared wheel.
In working machinery, for example such as wheel loaders, the drive motor is positioned above the drive axle so that a transmission is needed that has a large axial distance between the input drive for the transmission and the transmission output drive. In addition, the structural space for the width and depth of the transmission is extremely limited in working machines, so that narrow, short transmissions with large axial separations are often used.
The underlying problem of this invention is to provide a power split transmission that makes possible a compact structure and a large axial separation.